


Awakening

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [54]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cable awakens on Genosha some time after the attack by the dark riders
Series: Amends [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Awakening

He opened his eyes to extremely harsh light and felt himself laying on a soft mattress. “Welcome back Nathan you are extremely fortunate,” Xavier said and he turned his aching head to see him. “I was beginning to think you were beyond my ability to reach but I am glad to have been proven wrong.”

“Where am I?” He asked looking around this wasn’t the medical bay on Providence and it didn’t look like the mansion either. “The Dark riders killed my son, what happened after I was knocked out somehow?”

“You were not knocked out, you suffered a powerful psychic stroke from using your powers with such a damaged mind if you ever use your powers again you will not wake up from it,” Xavier said clearly warning him. “You have been unconscious here on Genosha for the last three weeks the surviving Dark Riders are in the next room still comatose from their defeat at the hands of Psylocke”

“Did they kill anyone else,” he asked quickly with three weeks of time. “And what happened to Providence is it still afloat or did the damage done to it cause it to sink?” There was technology on the island he didn’t dare let fall into the wrong hands.

“Caliban, Wolverine, Angel and most of the other survivors of Apocalype’s former horsemen are dead,” Xavier said shaking his head. “Magnus and Shola working in tandem transported Providence here after the island was evacuated,” Xavier said. “It is currently sitting in Hammer Bay until you can decide what you wish to do with it.” He wondered how Fury and the rest of the world liked his island moving into the Genosha quarantine zone. “As I’m sure you can imagine Director Fury and the world leaders are not amused by it being here.”

“I’ll bet,” He said as he struggled to sit up and fell back. “Have you made any progress on who created the Dark riders and what they wanted?” He was pretty sure he already knew and when he saw Xavier shake his head. “So you haven’t found out if Stryfe was responsible or not.”

“Stryfe was not responsible I have been keeping tabs on him ever since Rachel told me where he is,” Xavier said shocking him. “He still has no memory of his previous life and the dark riders are still so traumatized by Betsy’s psychic scream that I cannot find any information on our new enemy in their heads. He tried to get up again but couldn’t. “Do not strain yourself Cable you will be bedridden for quiet a while longer the damage you did to yourself is extreme I am amazed you even survived using your powers to kill Monet.”

“Professor,” A familiar voice said and they both turned to see Psylocke walking into the room. “I had another vision this time it was a blue scarab and I knew it wanted to spread.” She then slumped to the floor.

“Betsy your body is still suffering the side effects of you burning out your telepathic powers,” Xavier said as he moved his chair over toward her. “You should stay in bed if these visions really are the work of your precognitive powers and not just mental trauma we will deal with them later.”

“There may not be a later Professor, I dreamed of Warren burning but I thought it was just my guilt over our affair but I was wrong I can’t be wrong again professor I need to know.” She sounded unstable and he was worried for a moment but Xavier reached out and telepathically calmed her down.

“Don’t worry child we will deal with things go back to bed you need your rest after all you have your child to think about,” Xavier said carefully and Betsy got up and left. He watched as Xavier turned around. “Yes she is pregnant but I don’t know if the child will make it she is under tremendous mental and physical strain following what happened.”

“All right Xavier what’s really bothering you?” He asked. “I just saw you send away someone who needs you just to stay in here and talk with me so spill it?” He could tell Xavier was debating. “Come on Xavier out with it?”

“There are still four people missing and we know what Apocalypse always did in a sets of four,” Xavier said and he could tell the other man was building up to something. “Do you think Apocalypse could have found some way to return to life?”

“No, I destroyed him completely but he did have followers out there and the Dark Riders were screaming about acting for the heir of Apocalypse.” He thought about what Xavier said earlier. “If it isn’t Stryfe then it most likely means one of his followers finally claimed his throne and is now moving against us.” Xavier’s silence revealed exactly how much that idea disturbed him. He needed to work on getting up and finding out what was going on as soon as possible.

The End


End file.
